By The Power Of Thee: Volume II
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: As the title says, following up of Volume I of how the Gods and Goddess were seen of their people, what they did, how they acted, and so forth. Read and Review.
1. Anuket

She lived and thrived by the Nile. Minding a small sum of food for her people. In return, near the rise of the water, where she's cleanse the land of little trouble known by her still gaze. With the land eyes of a gazelle and the eyes of flight of a crane, wandering and wondering about and through the lands and its people. Enjoying greatly and greedily of the gift tossed into the Nile as thanks.

For such a grand woman, Anuket has no real past. Her family not clear of who she is or what she was truly to become. But her people don't mind, as long that river floods and gives food during the low tides. The people of Egypt gladly take and give as does the same.

Anuket cared wonderfully in the human realm and afterlife. In return, during the long nights, where stars fill the sky, and the moon is waxing. The temples made from her people to her. Anuket wanders the halls, reading her past that she shared with the children and young adults of her people.

Finding one story of when a child was suddenly washed into the Nile, of a time the floods were new to her, having little to no control of them. But somehow, unknowingly, was able to reach the child and back to land, thanking in chants of many gods and goddess who looked out the child, even more to Anuket, giving blessing that she was always welcome to dine with the child and his family, along with many generations to come.

To that she did, as a baby gazelle, needing a home to stay until grown a fully adult. She taught them of the young generations of how to become adults and follow in the footsteps that was given each time.

In her times of a crane, she would soar the sky. Having her pure color feathers of blue, white, black, and gray blend with the skies of morning, noon, and night. From sunrise to sunset. Watching her little ones that play near her Nile. Calling in prays that they hope she'll answer fully and honesty. To which she does.

For that is Anuket, Goddess of the Nile.


	2. Apep

When the sun sets below the world of the living and travels through deep bowls of the underworld. Ra alone carries the burden of future mornings to come. Boating through many trails of rivers, rivers not of water, but of past souls, lingering death, and forever lasting doom.

Once before all this, the sun never needed to make this choice, at a time where it would always be in the sky. Until Set cursed the powerful white star with a sickness, making it weak, having it at the mercy of the underworld. Ra wouldn't have it that way.

And Set wouldn't let Ra win without a fight. How so?

Apep, little brother of Ra, who both at the time, were the best of kinship with one another. But during the harsh times of Egypt, they broke apart. The beginning of Set's curse upon the sun, casting all lands into the darkness of his home.

Ra found this cruel to the humans and wanting things back to the way they were. As for Apep who enjoyed the coolness of the sand for once against his scaly skin, for once able to travel the lands with little trouble.

But both brothers thought the other was thinking only in selflessness. One putting too much faith in mere humans and the other wanting to live just as the other.

Apep born far different from his brother. Watching of how Ra could go about the land of light and not feel pain. As for Apep mostly trapped in a place far from light and heat. Fowling words to the star that change his life to hell. He wanted what his brother had. And would take the chance in doing so in any way.

Set open his eyes to it and grabbed for it. Losing family for freed was the cost far better than any riches of gold and gems could give. It was by then that Apep and Ra were at necks. Fighting for the white star.

Apep hopes for one day to eat that star and end the world in forever darkness.

Failures have only been the outcomes. Barking words to his brother that his day will come and left to heal from wounds that scattered about his snake being.

Yet, Apep would never see how much pain Ra carries along with the sun, a bright reminder of the family he lost for the sake of humans who know largely or little of those who look below them.

A small lore is trustily said that the first time the sun went into the underworld, along with Ra as its guide. It was once said he shed a tear when knowing of who he would end up fighting for life and death. For it the day Apep ran to the hands of Set, swearing one day Ra will learn not to small-minded of him.

Ra never did, because Apep was always his brother first before becoming his greatest enemy.


	3. Atem

Atem, the one with no face, no gender, no voice, not even human-like. For all that is Atem is the disk of matter and rays. None of the lower class know of this, but Atem is not the sun but within the sun. Forever in a bright home locked away from the worlds of mortal and immortal.

Speaks nothing of words and if does, it echoes, an inner thought of those who hear. Giving choices of wise and false through ears.

Ra respects as a king to higher lord. Set dismay of Atem of nothing but death upon Atem.

Sadly for Set, a sickness is the only thing he could do and whips Apep to stop his brother Ra from getting Atem to see the world of tomorrow. Set only words to Atem, that sun day will come, that living in a sphere of pure and honest.

But as long Atem is known to the kings of upper class, Atem will forever be lasting. To where Atem has children carry his name in great honor. To that, Set will never win.

In years that come and passed, Atem knows the troubles that Ra has, endlessly fighting with his own brother. Atem spoke of far great times that Apep will someday find his place his brother, as those days long before Atem's sickness, they'll stand by each other as the family they used to forever be.

Whenever Atem cleanse the sickness from his disk, to where the sun glow forever, peace will come, and finally everything can ever be at rest.

Atem never meant hurt his people of gods and none, for that he'll get better. For everything that he is and what was vastly sent down below the heavens. The world of his people will someday never be left in darkness.

No one will feel the fear of what Set has done. Atem will not stand for it.

Set, you have been warned, your finally days are number, not Atem.


	4. Atum

He is known as all and none. Lives in the life of glory and scum. Falsely seen as the start of the world when is far from the truth. But with no real facts. For all those who knew what was vastly written on stone and cloth. Where he was suddenly seen as the first to step upon the sands of Egypt, father of all gods and goddess.

How could one such as him, Atum, do all this?

With tears from almost losing those of his own from the harsher storms of the start of life. Where his children born of the lands, soon working together, to starting the first breath of man.

For what is known and apart. Atem and Atum are not the same. Craved into the wall of Egypt worlds to be seen far in the times of the futures.

Acts alone of the Higher Lords' people mix the two. In a finer eye, they are twins. One of a body and one of a star.

Atem blinding those to see only it. For it was the oldest.

Atum blending for those not to see him. For he was the youngest.

When their names are said by the same mouth. They are the same but are different from what they are. Working against and together of the new world. Not of hated or love, but for what is for the greater good. For they don't mind each other, but for their bloodline forever be a secret from all.

Atum, even for his age that has lived in the world. But with the right guide-lines from those of sky and ground. Atem is proud of him and wish Atem could do for Atum, but too much is at stake if doing so.

The sun disk's brother does not mind, as long everything goes as they plan.

Be it for the better or worst. The family started together and will end together.

Atem could never ask for a better brother, that could do all thing it can't, Atum has made a happy sibling glad. By doing so little in one's eye, but so strong in another.

The End.


End file.
